


[podfic] Scratchy, Sharp, and Stub Pens

by inkblott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Lunar Ellipse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek leaves, Stiles wants to make sure he's not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Scratchy, Sharp, and Stub Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scratchy, Sharp and Stub Pens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934745) by [KeriArentikai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai). 



> Well, I'm still working on the different voices for different characters thing, but I'm getting there... possibly.

  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Link:** [mp3 (12 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/pens.mp3)  


**Length:** 00 : 13 : 23


End file.
